The New Couple!
by Mountev94
Summary: Percy Jackson having mixed emotions about Annabeth. After getting poisoned and almost dying, he realizes his true feeling for her with a help from a certian goddess of love. LOTS OF PERCABETH! Even though only 8 chapters,LONG Will satisfy Percabeth fans
1. Bad Dreams and Not Knowing Where I Was

Bad Dreams and Not Knowing Where I Was

So there I was on the 6th of August, just sitting there, and staring outside my bedroom window. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I have had mixed emotions about here ever since she left me standing alone on half blood hill. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? _ I asked myself.

"Maybe because you love her," a voice replied.

_Yea, you're probably ri-, WHAT!!! Who the heck are you?_

"That isn't important. I'm telling you what you really need to hear and how you really feel."

_It is important and You- Your wrong, Annabeth and I are just friends._

"You just keep telling yourself that"

_Get out my HEAD!!!_ With that I concentrated until I had completely blocked the mysterious voice. But I still couldn't stop thinking about her. Her soft, beautiful golden hair, her stormy gray eyes, her tender, light complexion. I just couldn't stop.

"Percy, dinner," a voice beamed from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom." After I finished eating I took a shower and went to bed. That's when I had yet another dream.

A scratchy metal voice laughed, "_You are brave young one, but you should learn to stay out of other people's lives_." That's when I realized Kronos was speaking to me. Just the thought of him made my legs tremble. And in a year I would have to make the ultimate decision, whether to save or destroy the Gods. "_I have the perfect place to send you to,"_ and with that I was transported to another area, one with large white columns. I then knew where I was… Olympus. Something was different though, the place was in rubble, like someone had ran a bulldozer through(**A/N Mortals can't bring Bulldozers to Olympus). **Then I saw her, Annabeth, but she was being dragged by her hair. "Kampe, you monstrosity," but all she did was pull Annabeth up and smile.

"Now, Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god, watch your precious loved one die by my hand," she started raising one of her poisoned swords to Annabeth's throat.

"No!" I screamed trying to run over to Annabeth, but as usual, I couldn't move. I tried running as fast as I could but the only thing that came of it was making my legs feel like lead. That was when I started to cry. Yes, Perseus Jackson can cry, but hey, I thought I was about to lose the one I loved and I couldn't do anything about it. Wait, did I just say I loved her, oh now is not the time to debate over something like that. Kampe's sword was touching Annabeth's throat now. "Die, daughter of Athena," and I awoke drenched in sweat, crying, dumbstruck, and not knowing where I was.

"Percy what happened, are you alright?" my mom questioned. "I heard you yelling all the way in my room, you were crying and pleading Kampe not to do it, _"Please, Please don't hurt her, don't kill Annabeth."_ Please tell me, is everything alright?" She looked on the verge of tears.

"Yes mom, it was just a bad dream, now why don't you go back to bed, you too Paul," who just happened to be standing outside my door watching my mom sympathize with me, but the weird thing was he had a confusing look on his face, almost a grin. Then I remembered, he didn't know who Annabeth was. With that they left back to their bedroom.

I almost forgot, see, Paul is my mom's new fiancé. He asked her to marry him on my fifteenth birthday, which Annabeth hadn't bothered to show up or give me a call. I just rolled over in my sweat stained sheets, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get any sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a loud alarm clock. Damn, I forgot, I had school today. I hate Wednesdays. After about thirty minutes of just lying there I decided to get out of bed and took a shower.


	2. Friends Again I see Percy in the shower

Friends Again and I see Percy in the shower

**Annabeth's POV**

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? It pained me to no end to see him standing there on half blood hill last summer. The desperation and sadness coming from his _dreamy sea green eyes._ I sighed. _Why did I sigh, _I asked myself. Oh what does it matter, he probably hates me right now for leaving him. Just because he wanted the best for me, and I turned away from him. I'm an idiot.

"Annabeth, time for breakfast sweety," my step-mother innocently beckoned from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there," I replied. I was working on Daedalus's laptop that he gave me, researching his architectural discoveries, projects. Everything was quite amazing if you ask me. I quietly walked into the kitchen and took my seat. My family knew something was bothering me but they wouldn't ever talk about it, they just gave my looks that said they were there if I needed someone to talk to.

"Hello Annabeth," my father said kindly. I knew something was bothering him. "Are you alright? You look terrible"

"I'm fine dad, just had a rough night, that's all," I replied. He went back to his coffee.

"Hey Annabeth, why hasn't your boyfriend called this year," the twins teased with an emphasis on "Boy" and "Friend."

"We're just friends, and I'm not sure we're even that right now," Oops, I had said too much.

"Honey, is there something going on between the two of you?" my step-mother asked. She looked worried.

"No- Not really, we just had a small fight last summer and I said some horrible things to Percy and now he probably hates me." I felt really bad saying those words and I probably looked worse. I felt like I was about to cry.

"Maybe you should talk to Percy and try to rekindle your friendship." I knew she was right.

"Alright, thanks for the advice," I basically ran to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and threw a drachma into the mist. "Percy Jackson," and with that an image can into view. I immediately blushed. "PERCY!!!" I yelled.

"WHAT THE!" he yelled as he fell flat on his butt in the shower. I laughed my head off. "Annabeth, when- ho- how long were you watching me?" he questioned. He was blushing as well. Why wouldn't he be if I was watching him take a shower.

"Not long, sorry about this, I could IM later," I replied. (**A/N IM is Iris Messaging**)

I'll IM you after I'm done taking a shower" He was covering himself up (wink wink). A few minutes I heard my name. I turned to him, but couldn't help but stare at him. He was just too hot. What am I saying?

"What do you need?"

"I just wanted to say I'm"

"Sorry," we both exclaimed.

"Let me go first," he commanded. "I'm sorry for saying all those things about Luke; I'M SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU!!!" He looked as if he might break down any second. "I realized that us arguing about this isn't worth losing our precious friendship." I was touched as he said those words. It was like a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders. Then I realized something, Percy, he had always been there for me. Every step of the way, he was there to encourage me, help me, save me. He would never betray me, something that Luke had already done. It was my turn to do the talking.

"I'm sorry as well; I was defending a lost cause. Luke… he can't be brought back, I realize that now. I apologize for leaving you on half blood hill as well. You were just trying to help me, and left didn't listen. I didn't just not listen, I turned my back on you and I'm sorry."

"It's ok Wise Girl," he sincerely replied. "So, are we friends again."

"We never weren't friends, you're such a Seaweed Brain."

"That's why you love me."

"That's why I love you." What did I just say? Even Percy took a step back.

"Listen, I have to get to school alright, see you later Wise Girl"

"You too Seaweed Brain," and with that I waved through the IM.


	3. Kronos sends me a gift I see an angel

Kronos sends me a gift and I see an angel

**Percy's POV**

"I can't believe it, she actually spoke to me," I thought. "Even if I was in the shower when it happened, just to see her beautiful face again."What am I saying?

"_You're saying that you care about Annabeth,"_ the same mysterious voice replied.

"I told you to get out of my head, and we're just friends, nothing more," I retorted.

"_I just can't do that Percy."_

"Yes you can." I concentrated and the voice went away, but my thought about Annabeth lingered with me throughout the day. I zoned out of 1st period (Science) because of daydreaming. I got yelled at by the Biology teacher Mr. Thompson and heard a lot of snickering from my friends. 2nd period wasn't as bad (Math), but I didn't understand the lesson. 3rd period I had Athletics and football was today; I was the Quarterback on the A team, and I actually did pay attention in History, the last class period of the day (because of how much Annabeth loves history).

As I was walking home I noticed a business man walking behind me. He went the same route as I did for ten blocks. Oh great, just another ten foot business man following me. "What!" He was growing by the second. I realized that this wasn't a mortal, but a Lastrygonian. There was something different about this Lastrygonian though, he was taller (almost fifteen feet tall) and his overall essence felt different.

"Lord Kronos(I twitched at the sound of his name)has trained me well and sent me to kill you Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." That wasn't good. Do half-bloods ever get a break? I've been fighting monsters more frequently than ever.

I uncapped riptide and parried his first attack. He swiped at me again with his overbearing club, which by the way had spikes on it. Parry… Lunge… Parry… Roll. It went on longer than it should have. He was showing no signs of fatigue. It was like he knew exactly where I was going to strike before I made the move… THAT'S IT. I realized that this Lastrygonian was not a regular monster, but a heightened one. I'm betting Kronos has been doing experiments. So he reads minds…Parry…what else does he do?

Everyone around us were screaming and running for cover . Lunge…Roll… I had to find out what else he could do before I made my next move. "HEY ONE EYE!!! Is reading minds all you're good at?" I laughed.

"You would do well not to taunt me," he retorted. He then unleashed a massive wave of energy as he swung his club passed me. I barely managed to get out of the way before the cinderblock column behind me fell like a toothpick. So that's what Kronos has been working on, I thought. That's when I conjured a plan.

"HEY MR. BEEF, OVER HERE," I had backed up into a brick wall. I dodged as he swing. I looked back to find the wall in a neat dust pile. "WOW, YOUR ARTISTIC"

"ARRRRGGGGG!!!" he yelled. That's what I was waiting for. I had found a stainless steel door behind me. He charged. After I dodged and looked back, I found his club lodged in the door. "What the- I can't get my club."

"Exactly," I replied. I plunged my three foot celestial bronze sword through his back, watching him slowly disintegrating into yellow powder. He was almost faded when he screeched "NOW!!!" I felt a sharp, unbearable pain in my side. I looked down to find an arrow lodged where the pain was concentrated. I looked back to find the culprit but no one was there.

I instinctively ran as fast as I could back to my house. When I got there I collapsed out of exhaustion and some other indescribable feeling, a feeling I knew all too well, poison. The last thing I remembered was my mom running to me while Paul dialed a number. Then it was all black.

I woke up to strange irritable noises that could only be described as panic. I tried opening my eyes despite the pain. I managed to open them to find Chiron, my mom, Paul, and a few others in the background. "Percy, PERCY!!!" my mom cried. "Percy, can you hear me, please, please do something to let me know that you're here." She started to cry. It was hard watching her, the woman who had raised me from birth fearing for my life. I struggled, but I managed to barely nod my head. I once again lost conciseness.

The next time I woke up it felt like a dream. Maybe it was, but I saw an angel in front of me. She looked tired, her golden hair matted, her eyes red, and her face stained with tears. She was talking with someone I vaguely remembered, my mom. It looked like she was retelling the story of how I came to be in this coma/loss of conciseness state. They both started crying. "pleasestopcrying," I attempted though it probably sound like I was gurgling sea water.

"PERCY!!!" they both emphasized. "Percy, Percy, are you alright?" the angel asked. I couldn't make a sound. My eyes felt heavy. All I could do before I fell back into the abyss was grab and hold the angel's soft hand. I don't remember what happened next.

I had the same dream over and over again, the one where Annabeth and I are walking down the beach. We didn't talk at all, just stared into one another's eyes. It was like a dream come true(**A/N get it, a dream come true**). The next time I woke up, I notice that the leaves on the maple trees outside had turned a golden color.

I managed to lift my head to find Annabeth lying across my body defensively. I instinctively put my head back down.

"No, Chiron, we can't do that!" Annabeth squealed. "Please, he's still alive." She was crying.

"I'm sorry but this is a poison I haven't seen before. I don't know how to cure it and the poison has spread throughout Percy's body. He'll be dead within a week, so we need to get ready for the funeral. If Percy had woken from his slumber than this wouldn't be the case, but since he hasn't, it means the poison has taken full effect. I'm sorry Annabeth." All she did was cry over my body as Chiron left her alone for privacy.

"I- I'm so sorry Percy, gods, why did things have to turn out like this." She sat there sobbing over me.

"You know Wise Girl, sometimes I feel you don't give me enough credit," I innocently replied. She took her hands out of her face and bored at me with a worried/shocked expression. She wrapped her arms around me and started bawling. I put my arms around her and tried to comfort her. "Hey, it's ok Annabeth, I'm here now."

"I'm…So…Sorry Percy," she managed between sobs. "I'm…So…Glad." She started crying again.

"Shhh, Annabeth, it's ok, everything's ok now, just relax." After awhile she slowed to sobs and noticed that my chest was stained with tears.

"Percy, I need to talk to you"

"Ok," I replied.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-"but I stopped her. "Percy, please let me finish. I'm so sorry that I left you standing on half blood hill, I'm sorry that I hurt you, please forgive me." She looked like she was going to cry so I pulled her back in close while she did.

"It's ok Annabeth; I already told you I don't blame you for any of it. Just forget it all and focus on the now." She just snuggled closer to me.

"Percy, can I stay with you for awhile?" she asked.

"Stay as long as you like Wise Girl." With that she snuggled as close as possible to me and began to sleep. I pulled a blanket over us. "Good night Annabeth," I whispered. I fell into a peaceful sleep without nightmares.


	4. Percy decides to pull a prank

Percy decides to pull a prank and I go along with it

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to find myself in Percy's arms. In that second I traced back over what had happened to me. My Gods, Percy's alive!!! He turned his head to face mine, I got lost in his sea-green eyes. We stayed like this until I decided to break the moment and got up to get breakfast. That's right, no one knew that he was alive other than me. He followed me into the kitchen to get something to eat when I heard a sharp cry from pain. I went over to him and helped him into the kitchen. His bandages were turning red from fresh blood.

"Percy!!!, are you sure it's ok to be walking around aimlessly?" I asked.

"Yea, for a little bit, my stomach needs food after being in a coma for a couple of months. Besides, no one should be up for about an hour."

"Ok, but after you eat I'm changing your bandages, alright?"

"Fine," he groaned.

Percy grabbed a bowl from a cabinet, poured Cheerios and milk, sat down beside me, and started to shovel food into his mouth. When we were both finished he took my bowl graciously and rinsed them both out. I just sat there staring at him while his cleaned our dishes. I examined every aspect of him, his messy jet-black hair, his 5 o'clock shadow(**A/N he hadn't shaved in awhile)**, but most importantly those deep sea-green eyes that I loved so much. Wait, did I just say that I loved his eyes… well… I kinda do, I mean they're gorgeous. He's even taller and more handsome than the last time I saw him. How could you not stare at him. Once he finished cleaning off the dishes he went back to his pallet on the couch. "Hey Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yea Seaweed Brain," I gingerly replied.

"What day is it?"

"October 31st, why…," I saw a huge grin come across his face. "Oh no, you are not going to give your family a heart-attack like that."

"It would be a fun prank, and besides, I would be scaring the daylights out of Rachel right?"

"I guess I could go along with it." With that he propped his head on his pillow and went back to bed, of course after I had changed his bandages.


	5. Two gods try to strangle me

I wake up for real and two gods try to strangle me

**Percy's POV**

I don't think any of the Gods or my friends and family knew that I was alive(going to stay alive)except Annabeth. She was sitting in the chair next to me talking to people around me. I figured they were having a meeting about my funeral. I couldn't help but stare into her stormy gray eyes. She noticed and winked at me, then went back to talking. It seemed that even the gods were here. "What are we going to do about the prophecy now that Percy's dead?" asked Athena. I saw her crack a smile. She never liked me hanging around Annabeth. In fact, she hated me because of my relationship with her daughter. See Poseidon and Athena haven't been on the best of terms, Poseidon was caught in Athena's temple with his girlfriend(**A/N Athena is one of the maiden goddesses, don't ask me how, just read the 4****th**** Percy Jackson book**) and Athena turned Poseidon's girlfriend and her sisters into gorgons. Anyway, my father, Poseidon, was sulking in a corner thinking he had lost his only and favorite son. Ares was laughing his head off about how his curse had finally gotten to me, and the rest of the gods just stood there debating on the prophecy.

The mortal part of this convention(my mom, Paul, and Rachel, and about half of the 9th grade Goode population) discussed my funeral. My mortal friends, except Rachel, had no idea what was going on, they thought I had been stabbed by a gang member on the street or something. I decided that now was the time since it was about 9 at night and my ADHD was just calling me to do it. I signaled to Annabeth and she started a speech, WTF!!!

"Everyone, I don't know how I know this, but Percy wanted to give you a present on Halloween, I believe I saw this in a dream," Annabeth spoke. All of my mortal friends looked confused while the rest who weren't mortal nodded.

"Annabeth, was is this present Percy wanted to leave with us?" Zeus inquired.

"Why don't you ask him," she calmly replied, but I knew she was anxious. I saw a smile crack on her face. Everyone stood there dumbstruck. I decided it was time. I rose out of my bed, which no one noticed. They were all arguing with Annabeth, she looked annoyed. I snuck around everyone as she said, "Just ask him, he's right behind you!"

They all turned around. Half of the faces in the room had shock and amazement while the other half had relief and hope(mainly the gods). Rachel fainted and I saw Annabeth creep a smile onto her face. Ares and Athena looked furious. "Trick or Treat," I taunted.

"Oh My Gods!" my mom cried as she ran towards me. He gripped me so tight I thought I had cracked a rib. Apparently I did because I saw some horrid faces from the sound of the crack, and I felt pain in my side.

"Ahhh. Mom! That really hurt!" I told her. I swear I saw Athena smiling at my misfortune.

My mom immediately let go. "Honey, I'm sorry. You're alive!!!" When she said that everyone ran to me asking me questions and hugging or trying to strangle me, two in particular. The only one who didn't come to me was Annabeth. She walked out unto the balcony, sat down, and looked up at the stars. I tried to fight my way to her but, for one, I was too weak from just waking up and two, there were gods holding me back.

I knew I had some explaining to do, but for right now, all I could think about was Annabeth. "Percy?" I didn't care what happened last summer, I was just glad to see her. "Percy!" I don't' know what I would do without her. "PERCY!!!" I fell off my chair

"AAHHH, Ann- Annabeth, how can I help you?" I replied half deaf. Then I realized that she was rolling around in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with her. After awhile we managed to stop laughing so we didn't bust a gut or something. Suddenly I felt dizzy. I looked down to see blood all over my bandaged torso. I forgot that I was still injured and now I had a broken rib to worry about too. I tried to stay conscious but the abyss was just calling me back. I felt my head thump as I fell backwards, and then I heard screams and voices all around me. The only one I could discern out of all of them was Annabeth's, but she was crying and trying to put some nectar in my mouth. Everything turned black after that.


	6. I get a week of peace

I get a week of peace

**Percy's POV**

When I finally woke up, I heard hushed voices. I turned my head slightly to see the gods debating and Annabeth was watching my contently while her hand stroked my cheek. "Percy!" she whispered. I guess she wanted to be the first one to crowd me. "Percy, are you alright?"

"Yea," I croaked. "I'll be fine, I just shouldn't move around for awhile."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Water please." Annabeth got up and brought me back a nice cool cup of water which I drank slowly to ease her. She just gazed at me for awhile and I did the same to her. Then we heard footsteps only to see my father, Poseidon, standing next to her.

"Annabeth, we have no choice, we have t- Percy?!"

"Yea Dad, I'm still here, I was just careless last time I got up. Trust me, I won't be dying anytime soon." He nodded and went back to the meeting. Annabeth got up and hugged me tightly, then sat back down. As soon as she did, all of the gods came into the room.

"Percy?" Aphrodite asked. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, you of all people should know the answer to that question," I replied. She just stared down at the ground and blushed while the other gods had confused looks on their faces. You know, for gods they sure aren't as smart as people give them credit for.

"Since you're alright Percy, we shall end our earlier discussion. We shall give you one week of peace and recuperation. Nothing will disturb you, not the gods, not monsters, nothing will come to your doorstep unless you will it to," Zeus exclaimed without enthusiasm.

"Thank you Lord Zeus, I appreciate this."

"Very well, we shall take our leave."

"Annabeth," Athena said. "Time to go."

"I would like Annabeth to stay here with me if that's alright with her?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. Athena looked furious but retreated. Her last words were

"Do not do anything foolish son of Poseidon," and with that she disappeared along with the rest of the gods.

After I was sure that she was gone I asked Annabeth, "Hey Wise Girl, what do you want to do? I was kinda thinking a movie or something."

"Ok," she replied. Her face had turned bright red as if she was blushing but I couldn't tell why.

"Alright, I'll go check what movies are out and the times, unless you want the pleasure," I teased.

"Sure, but are you sure you be moving like this. We have an entire week to do things, aren't you rushing things a bit?"

"Annabeth," He used my name she thought. "You travel all the way from California to come see me on my death bed, I'm fine now, and I don't know how long you have until you have to leave. I want to go to the movies with you," he sounded like it was a date.

"Ok," she raised her hands in defeat. She walked back into my headquarters(**A/N the living room**) and told me what was in theaters at the time. We decided to go and see Defiance, which was a movie about Jewish people fighting for their independence. It started at 9 p.m. It was 5 p.m. right now so we had plenty of time before it played. We watched T.V. mostly, and did I mention we wrestled. It was fun, she tried to pin me down but since I was now three inches taller and loads stronger, I quickly turned it around and she was the one being pinned. Once I had her, I didn't let her get up. I just gazed into her gray eyes. She did the same thing. We stayed in this position until I realized I was leaning down on her now. I could tell she was blushing. I was inches away from her lips when my mom unexpectedly walked in. I didn't notice of course.

"Percy?!" my mom shouted.

"AHHH! Umm, hey mom, watcha doin," I weakly replied. My mom had a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"My question Perseus Jackson is, what are you doing?" She caught me.

"Ummm, Wrestling," she wasn't reassured. Annabeth sat up. Her face was the color of a tomato.

"Ok Percy, whatever." My mom walked out of the room. I knew that as soon as I went to sleep tonight, my mom would wake Annabeth up and have a chat. Uhhhh, just the thought of it.

"Sooo, Percy, I know it's a little early, but do you want to leave soon? We could get dinner on the way and not have to pay for any concessions," Annabeth asked. Dang, she was still blushing.

"Ok, just let me get a shirt and some shoes on."

"That reminds me, let me change your bandages, I don't want you bleeding in the theater. " I sat there quietly while she undid my red stained gauss and put new white ones on. I looked part mummy. Her face looked lightly pink.

After she finished I pulled on a nice polo and my shoes and we started out the door. I actually remembered to bring my wallet which had my savings from working at a local H.E.B. for the last half year. I had about 1,000 dollars give or take. I decided I was going to take Annabeth somewhere nice.


	7. A date with a son of Poseidon

I go on a date with A son of Poseidon

**Annabeth's POV**

_Percy's really hot, I mean, he has a six pack!! _I thought. I shook my head. I wondered where he was taking me. We had been traveling for about a half an hour. Ten minutes later we stopped at a huge restaurant. It was a three story building with windows on the second and third floor. The entire place was lit up and the architecture was fascinating. I wanted to go and study the entire building from head to toe, but I figured we weren't here for that. All Percy said before we entered the palace was "I hope you like Greek." He opened the door for me; _Why is he being so gentleman like?_ I thought to myself.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" the waiter/butler asked. Reservation, this must be a fancy place.

"Jackson," Percy replied and then winked at me. I felt heat surface to my face but quickly sealed it. _Why was Percy doing this?_

"Oh, Mr. Jackson, right this way sir." _Why did the Butler suddenly change in mood?_ "Our best table right here," the butler waved us over. We were on the balcony of the third story. Percy pulled my chair out for me and after I had seated took his.

"Sooo, how is it so far?" he questioned. It took me awhile to answer. It was all so amazing. The tiles for the floor were painted with images of the old stories of the gods and demigods. I saw a picture of Hercules battling the Nemean Lion. And another of Jason with the Golden Fleece. The ceiling had just one huge portrait of every god and minor god that existed. It was too much to take in.

"It- It's amazing! Percy, how did you find such a place?" I asked with much enthusiasm.

"I was tipped off, this is the restaurant specifically for demigods, gods, you name it," he boasted. He had a huge grin on his face, the look of success. "I figured I'd take you somewhere you deserve."

"Percy, I do not deserve this," I responded.

"I think you do." I felt a tear run down my face. This was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Before I knew it, I was out of my chair, across the table, and hugging Percy half to death. I heard a crack. Oh my gods, I completely forgot about his broken rib. "Ow, geeze Wise Girl, do you want to break more ribs?" He was grabbing his side now.

"I'm so sorry Percy," I felt another tear run down my check. He did something I didn't expect. He got out of his seat, wiped the tear off my face, and hugged me. _For some reason, I enjoyed being this close to him._

"It's ok Annabeth, there's nothing to be sorry about." The Butler suddenly appeared and stood silently behind us. Why do things like this always to us. We broke apart and took our seats. We both had water and the traditional Greek Salad. He showed off by continually refilling his glass by manipulating the water. _Show off!! _ We both ordered spaghetti Bolognese(**A/N The name explains itself**)and dug in. For some reason, I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of Percy, I don't know why though.

Once we finished our exquisite meal, he asked me if would like desert, which by asked he bought me the biggest thing, well… to share. He ordered a triple chocolate sundae with two cherries. The thing literally weighed a pound. We both dug in; he ate more than me but that didn't matter. I just wondered how he would pay for this. We had an unusually nice time together,_ like we were meant to be together; _we talked and laughed a lot.

When the butler finally brought us the check, Percy looked at it and passed it to me and I almost screamed at the price. 300 drachmas or 500 dollars the ticket read. "PERCY!!!" he immediately hushed me. "Percy?" I asked in a smaller voice. "How are we going to pay for this?"

"Like this," he replied and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed five one-hundred dollar bills and placed them on the tab. Then he pulled another fifty for the tip. I just sat there in awe as he did this. _How did he get this kind of money?_ I asked myself. _The meal couldn't have been that expensive._ I spoke too soon.

Five waiters and waitresses came out with a three foot high cake with sixteen candles and had Happy Birthday Annabeth! across the center. I then realized what day it was, my birthday. I completely forgot because I had been with Percy for the past few months. "Happy Birthday Wise Girl," he teased. Then the entire room sang happy birthday to me. My face felt like it was on fire.

After that immense display of embarrassment, I blew out the candles and cut the first piece of the cake, then Percy. We silently ate our cake until we were both done, then Percy pulled something out of his jacket pocket, a small, white box. Oh no, he got me a present. I couldn't hold back a giggle and grin(since when do I do that) as he came beside me. I was handed the box, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WISE GIRL!!!" he shouted so the entire building could hear, which didn't help.

I opened the box to find a silver/platinum necklace with a beautifully designed owl on it. I gasped. "Percy, you shouldn't have, it's beautiful," I could feel tears welding up inside me, just waiting to burst out, and I let them. I got up and hugged him fiercely, not as hard as earlier, but still. By the time we broke apart, his polo was soaking wet. He put his hand over the wet stain and it dried up.

"Did you actually think I was going to forget your birthday and not get you something?" he inquired. I just stood there dumbstruck. Even if forgot my own birthday, and he'd been knocked out for the past few months and he still remembered. _He must really care about me do buy me something this amazing, _I thought to myself.

"He really does like you, you know," a mysterious voice called.

_Aphrodite? _I asked.

"Oops, I've been busted, but still, Percy cares about you more than you know." After that I heard Aphrodite's voice no more. Percy reached around my neck and attached the necklace.

As we left I instinctively held his hand. It was the least I could do, and besides, it felt nice, to be close to him like this, even after we had started to drive towards the movie theater. As he drove, I got lost in his sea-green eyes, I don't know how I did it though, it was dark.

When we reached the theater I still hadn't let go of his hand. "Excuse me, two adult tickets for Defiance please?" Percy asked. He looked at me and winked. _His voice keeps calling me back like a siren. It's so pleasing to me. _Unfortunately, he had to let go my hand my pay for the tickets but as soon as he finished, he grabbed mine and held on to it.

"Enjoy the show," the clerk annoyingly spat. I could tell she didn't enjoy her job, either that or she was jealous that she didn't have someone to take to the movies with her. We walked past the concessions since we had that amazing meal and took our seats. It was 8:45 p.m. so we had some time before the movie started. _I wonder If I'm falling in love with him? _I asked myself as I again gazed at him. This time, he did the same. The movie suddenly started. _Whoa, we had been looking at each other for that long? _I amazed myself.

The movie was very good, though I did cry at a few parts. When I did though, he put his arm around me to comfort me, which I enjoyed. Before I realized it, I was snuggled next to him with my head against his chest and his arms around me. We were acting like a normal couple, which was weird because we weren't a couple.


	8. Underwater Adventure

_The new couple go on an underwater adventure_

**Percy's POV**

This was just plain awkward, but it felt right at the same time. I just couldn't help but put my arms around her. She seemed to enjoy it so I didn't let her loose; I held onto her for what felt like an eternity. She cried a few times because of some sad parts and I put pulled her closer to me, but besides that, we were quiet the entire time. Half the movie, I would look at her and stare for what felt like forever.

When the movie finally ended, she took my hand and led me out of the theater. We drove home talkatively. We talked about what part of the movie we liked best, which part was the saddest, etc…, and we held hands the entire time. It was the best feeling I've ever had in my life. "That's, it Percy, give in to the feeling," the annoying voice said.

_You again, _I replied.

"Percy, I know you love her, and I know she loves you, just admit your feelings to her; by the way, Annabeth already figured out who I was." At that moment I knew, Aphrodite. I grew furious and squeezed Annabeth's hand a little harder than necessary. She gave me a worried look and I tried to reassure her, which didn't work.

"Percy, pull over so I can check your bandages," Annabeth commanded.

"Annabeth, really I'm fine, It's just that Aph-" she cut me off.

"Pull over!" I did as she told. Luckily we were by the beach, so I pulled off and drove onto the beach. We got out and walked to the shore. When we reached about five feet from the water she asked me to take off my shirt, lay it on the ground, and lay on it. I did as I was asked. She knelt over me and lifted the bandages. Apparently, I was bleeding. I didn't even notice that I was. The area of my skin where my rib was broken had turned blue and black. "Oh, Hades!" she commented.

After awhile, she managed to bandage me up and give my ambrosia and nectar(the food of the gods). We sat there on the beach contently staring at each other. _Do I really love her? _I asked myself. I knew the answer was yes. Finally, I decided to take a chance. I put a hand on her cheek, and the other on her waist. I leaned in closer. At first, she looked shocked, but then she leaned in too. Our lips met with such intensity, I felt like passing out, but didn't. We kissed on Mount St. Helens, but she thought I was going to die, so It was more like a friend saying goodbye. This was something else. There was so much emotion in this kiss; I had never experienced something this exciting. Out of nowhere, she put her hands around my neck and pulled herself closer to me. She was now on my lap. I decided to 1-up her. I laid myself down with her on top of me. She didn't even flinch before taking it even farther. She added more fire into her kiss and started entangling her hands within my hair. I felt something strange, then realized what it was; her tongue was dancing on my lips, as if waiting for permission to enter. I let it.

Our intimacy continued until she had to breathe. Once she had caught her breathe, I realized that I hadn't told my mom we'd be here, so I IM'd her. "Mom?" I asked called as she appeared in the mist.

"Percy?! Where are you? Why aren't you at home?" she asked. Her face soon made its way into a grin. I guess she knew where we were from our surroundings, and from the fact that our faces were red, my shirt was still off, and we were breathing heavily, but she didn't say a thing.

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth spoke. "Percy started bleeding so we pulled off to fix him up."

"By the beach?" mom questioned.

"We just happened to be near here when we stopped," Annabeth replied. She blushed. I realized I wasn't in this conversation anymore and decided to go pull my shirt back on, which was full of sand.

After the girls finished their conversation, Annabeth rushed to me and grabbed my hand. "Seaweed Brain, we can stay here until midnight." I looked at my phone, it was 11 p.m. so we had an hour. I had an idea.

"Hey Wise Girl?" she looked my way. "Do you want to go on an adventure with me?" I asked.

"Sure, why not Seaweed Brain," she taunted. We both laughed at our nicknames.

"Just don't let go of my hand, if you do, the pressure might crush you if you're not in the bubble." She nodded. I held her close to me and we went under the water. Even though it was night, I could see everything, so I decided she should share my good fortune. I lightened everything under the sea, yes I know, it's one of my abilities. She gaped, but forgot that we were underwater and started chugging seawater. I quickly put a bubble around. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I should have put one up sooner."

"It's fine," she gurgled. I decided to take her a little lower.

"Now, I know I'm not as smart as you Wise Girl, but I'll to teach you something about the ocean." She rolled her eyes. I pointed to different species of fish, and told her everything about them, which I instinctively knew. Most of the fish and mythical creatures would bow and say "Good Evening Lord Percy, son of Poseidon." I was used to it by now. I heard some naiads gossiping. _Oh great, now my new relationship is going spread around faster, _I thought.

Annabeth held on to me as I showed her the different species of shark. "Annabeth, don't worry, they won't hurt you as long as I'm here." I didn't think that helped much.

After we finished our tour she turned to me and smiled, "Wow Seaweed Brain, I actually learned something from you," she teased. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a kiss. We found a place by the gigantic coral reef that no one really knew about and cuddled till it was time to head.

While we headed back, I noticed that her head my on my shoulder, she fell asleep. I left her like until we arrived at the apartment. I picked her up bridal style and took her into the apartment. Once inside I was about to set her on my bed when her eyes fluttered open. "Percy, I would you sleep in here with me tonight. Please." I couldn't resist. I knew that Athena would kill me tomorrow but I wasn't concerned about tomorrow right now. I laid Annabeth down and took my place right beside her. _This feels so right, _I thought.

I knew Aphrodite was squealing with excitement right now from her plasma because of us, but that didn't bother. All I knew was that I loved a daughter of Athena, I loved Annabeth Minerva Chase. I gave her a kiss and fell asleep with arms around my Wise Girl dreaming happy dreams.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up in Percy's bedroom. I awoke slowly so I had to take things in slowly, which I hated. I turned round only to find Percy sleeping soundly, _He looks so cute when he's sleeping, _I thought. When I got out of bed I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Mrs. Jackson smiling. She walked me into the kitchen where she had three cups of coffee. She held one out to me and I took it.

"So, what happened between you and my son last nice," she squealed.

"Well, for one, he took me to this amazing restaurant for half-bloods and gods. It was so amazing, we had a Greek meal and everything. That wasn't the best part. After our exquisite dinner and did I mention desert, Percy had the restaurant prepare a three foot cake for my birthday, which even I forgot about. After he had embarrassed me with the Birthday song and let me cut the cake, he pulled out a box and handed it to me." I pointed to the owl necklace. "He got me this beautiful necklace. Then at the movies, we cuddled and afterwards, I noticed he was hurt so we pulled off to what happened to be a beach. I fixed his wounds and then his kissed me." She screamed at the word kiss. "He gave me an underwater tour and everything, and even carried me in to the apartment while I was half asleep, bridal style might I mention."

After I finished my long speech that summed our events last night, Mrs. Jackson hugged me. "I'm so happy for you two," she squealed. _She's acting like a daughter of Aphrodite, _I thought.

"I should probably go wake my boyfriend now," I giggled at the word, and that was weird because I never giggle. I walk back into the bedroom where Percy and I were sleeping and make an attempt to wake him. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, wake up," no use.

"Five more minutes' babe," he called. I blushed at word he used.

"I guess I'm gonna have to do this the fun way," I leaned down and kissed him. I jumped up, but not in a startled way. It was like I'd given him a boost of energy. He looked at me with a mischievous glare, pulled me down on the bed, kissed me. Of course, I didn't mind. Sorry mom, but I can't just not have this. We continued our make-out session until his mom called her for dinner. After we began eating, Percy started a conversation.

"Hey, Annabeth, what are you planning to do after the week is up?" he innocently asked.

"I guess I'll head to Camp Half-Blood." I saw a smile creep onto his face. He was up to something.

"Hey, mom, since school's half way over, and Annabeth doesn't have a place to live, could she please please please stay with us until the years over, she could enroll at Goode."

"Percy, I could never do that!" I steamed. "Your mom still has a wedding to plan." I saw sadness cross his face, which was the last thing I wanted. I remembered something that Mrs. Jackson had said about her not minding it if she showed affection in front her, so I leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, he seemed shocked at first, but then leaned into it. _He is such a good kisser,_ I thought. Mrs. Jackson just sat there smiling.

"Well, it would be tight, but I could feed another mouth. Percy, you will use your income to support your girlfriend, understand." Mrs. Jackson exclaimed. I was so happy.

"Thanks so much Mom!" he shouted "Honestly, I had already planned on using my income to make sure Annabeth was comfortable." That was so sweet. He then turned to me, leaned in, and kissed me.

I couldn't believe it, I was actually going to be living with Percy, and going to the same school. I was seriously excited. "Ok, tomorrow's Monday. I'll get you enrolled then Annabeth, and Percy, you have soooo much work to catch up on." For some reason, he brushed that news off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It's ok, as long as I have Annabeth to help. After all, she's my Wise Girl," he teased. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll help you whenever you need it Seaweed Brain," I replied.

I knew tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	9. AN

**Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Will be making two more stories for this series so stayed tuned.**

**Have to go out of town for 4 day so it'll probably be a week or so before the next story is posted. Thx again!!!**


End file.
